Our Story: Raveena Odessa Callista
by Kitty-Girl-Meow
Summary: anything you need to know is on the first chapter....please give my story a chance!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is a story i wrote for my english class...it is very long so it'll take me a while to fully upload it...but ya...this story is something i made up right off the top of my head,...the people in it are from my imagination, not from a tv show...so if the names are of someone in an anime/manga thing they arent the same person...but ya...i hope you like it cause i really like it.

I rated it T because there are some parts that might be inoproriate to younger readers...ya...

enjoy...

Prologue

"Mommy?" Lilly asked her mother. Her mother looked down at her with sparkling green eyes.

"Yes my dear Lilly?" The Mother asked her five-year-old daughter.

"Won't you wead us a story?" Lilly asked her.

"Yeah, mommy, read us a story!" Toby, the twin of Lilly, said. The Mother looked at him.

"Which story this time, dear?" The Mother asked.

"You know, the one with the people." Lilly began, and then Toby interrupted his sister.

"Yeah! That one! I love that story, even if it is about some stupid girls." Toby said and leaned back in the bed.

"That isn't very nice, now is it, young man?" The Mother said with an eyebrow raised.

"Whatever. Hurry up and start the story already!" He yelled.

"Aren't you pushy tonight." The Mother shook her head. "Alright, make some room, I need to lie down to tell this one." She told them. They both made room for her on the large bed. She climbed in between them. "Alright, time to start the story."

"How come daddy never tells us this story?" Lilly asked.

"Because, dumby, he doest like telling stories." Toby answered.

"That's enough you two, I'm starting the story now." She cleared her throat. "Once upon a time, in a far off world lived three girls, Raveena, Callista, and Odessa...

And our story begins...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One Raveena 

"RAVEENA! Time to get up!! Don't wanna be late for your last day of school, EVER!" I sat up in my bed after hearing my mothers voice yelling from down the stairs. Last day of school, ever. _That has a real nice ring to it_. I stretched my arms and climbed out of bed.

"Raveena, are you up?!!" Mom yelled and I open my bedroom door. I walked out into the hall and yawn.

"Yes, Mommy, I'm up." I walked into the bathroom and use the toilet. After doing my "business" I took my clothes off and got into the shower. _I wonder what were gonna do today_? I grabbed the shampoo and started washing my hair. _Man, school went by way too fast_. _What am I gonna do with the rest of my life?  
_

"Raveena! It's almost 7:30, better hurry up! Grandma's gonna be here any minute to take a picture of you." Mom yelled from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Okay!" I turned off the shower and grabbed the towel that was hanging on the shower door. I stepped out of the shower and dried off. "Hey Mommy?!"

"Yes, Raveena?"

"I forgot to grab my outfit. Will you please get it for me?"

"Just a sec." I heard her walk away and come back a few seconds after. "I can't give it to you if you don't unlock the door."

"Right, sorry." I unlocked the door and she gave me my clothes. I sat them on the dryer and grabbed my bra and put it on. Then my underwear. I then picked up my shirt. It was my new black and light green striped T-shirt. I slipped it on and picked up my pants. They were my old, faded, dark blue jeans. I started to pull them on, but tripped and fell on my butt. _OWEY!_ I stood back up and rubbed my butt. I finally got them on and opened the door. Then I head down the hall.

"Pretty." I looked down to see my little sister, Della, standing there with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Thank you, Della." I said and kissed her head. She giggled and ran to her room. _She is such a freak_. I walked back into my room and go over to my mirror. I put on my makeup and walked downstairs. I could smell mom making breakfast.

"What'cha making?" I asked sitting down at the kitchen table. She sat a plate down in front of me.

"Your favorite, strawberry French toast." Mom said and handed me the syrup.

"I LOVE YOU!!" I screamed and dig into my breakfast. After a few minutes, felt more like seconds, the French toast was devoured.

"If you keep eating that fast, you're gonna end up with an upset tummy." Mom said and sat a glass of milk down in front of me too.

"Oh, well." I picked up the milk and guzzled it down. "When is G-ma gonna get here? I want to get to school."

"In a few minutes. She called while you were in the bathroom and said she would be over in a minute." Mom said and sat down.

"Geese! She sure does take her sweet time." I picked up my plate and walked over to the sink.

"Well, she is getting on in years..."

"It's alright if you say it, I'm as old as a turtle." I turned around to see Grandma standing there with a grin.

"GRANDMA!" I ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Goodness gracious, Raven. You act like you haven't seen me in years." she said and returned the hug.

"Well, I missed you. It seems like you and G-pa have been on that cruise for ever." I said and stepped back.

"It's only been a few weeks. Well, as long as you missed us." She said and I laughed. "Where's that little stinker at?■"

"Right here grama!" Della yelled and ran over to us to give G-ma a hug.

"Geese Della, don't kill her!" I said with a joking laugh. Della turned around and stuck her tongue out at me. So I returned the favor.

"MOM! Raven just sticked her tongue at me!" She said with a pout.

"Raveena, what did I tell you about sticking your tongue out at people?" Mom said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Mommy, I won't ever do it again." I said it like a little kid and pouted my lip. Then we all burst out laughing, except for little miss sunshine.

"Well, Raven, what do you say we get that picture done?" G-ma asked and pulled out her camera. I got into position and she goy the camera ready. "Smile." I smiled and the camera flashed. I rubbed my eyes.

"I didn't blink, did I?"

"Nope. You look perfect." Grandma said and I grin.

"Thank you...Uh, oh. Look at the time. I had really better get going. Bye, love you." I said to everyone and run out the door.

"Are you forgetting something?" Mom said holding up my car keys and my cell phone.

"CRAP!" I run back to the door and grabbed them from her. "Thanks mom." I said and run back to my truck. I climb in and start it up. I pulled out of the driveway and wave at my G-ma.

The road was wet and muddy from the storm the night before. The truck was getting dirty, I could just tell. The turn to the school was coming up. I turned and pulled into the school parking lot. There was an empty space just calling my name, so I pulled in and turned off the truck. I climbed out and locked the doors.

"Raven!!" I looked to my left and saw Callista and Odessa running towards me.

"Hey dudet's, what's up?" They stopped in front of me and smiled.

"The last day of school is what's up!" Odessa said with a grin. I laughed and we start heading into the building.

"So what are your plans to do after graduation?" I asked them.

⌠I dunno."They both said and laugh when they realized they said it together.

"Pinch, poke, you owe me a coke!" Callista said to Odessa.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Odessa said and we walk to our first class. I never really thought of it before, but I have almost every class with them.

"Good morning, ladies. Are you excited about graduating?" Mr. Hawk asked us as we sat down in our seats.

"Sure are." Odessa told him with a grin.

"It's awesome." I said with a nod of my head.

"..." Callista didn't say anything, she just blushed. Should have known, Callista has had a crush on the blond haired 24 year old since he started teaching here three years ago. Weirdo.

"I remember how excited I was to graduate. It seems like it was just yesterday..."

"Wasn't it?" Odessa asked and I couldn't help but laugh. He just gave us a smile and went on to greet the other students.

"He is just the dreamiest thing..." Callista said in her own little world.

"Wonder what she is thinking about?" Odessa whispered into my ear.

"I could think of a few things..." I said and we both burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?"Callista asked joining us back on earth.

"Nothing." I said with a grin.

"Alright everyone, today we are going to.." Mr. Hawk started, but just I blocked him out, I always block the teachers out, just a habit. I wonder what it would be like to be a cat? Why did I just think that? I have the weirdest thoughts...Oh, look there's a bunny. I wonder what that bunny is doing? Hmmm...Hey there's a...

"What about you, Raveena?" Mr. Hawk said and I jumped.

"What? I'm sorry what is the question again?"I asked and bit my lip. _Well, this is what I get for not listening.  
_

"I asked, what are you planning to do when you graduate?" He repeated.

"Oh, well...I guess I want to work at Burger King." I said and I could feel everyone staring at me.

"Burger King?" He said holding in a laugh.

"Yup. I don't have high expectations." I said leaning on my desk.

"Okay, then...What about you, Callista?" He asked and I could hear her gulp.

"Well, I guess I would really like to work with animals...like at a vet." She said and Mr. Hawk gave his attractive, trademark smile.

"That is a great goal. Don't you think, Raveena?" He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess...Oh wait! I know what I want to do, I want to work at a zoo with the cute baby tigers!" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"That is a much better goal then Burger King." He said with a laugh.

'Yup." I said and looked back out the window. A few minutes later the bell rang and we all left the room. My next class was algebra with Mrs. O'Malley, so I headed down the hall to her class. She was standing at the door greeting people. I walked up to her.

:Goodmornin' to ya, miss Raveena. How is ye doing?" She asked in her Irish tone. I shook her hand and said,

"I'm doing good, you?"

"I'm a doing great." She said and I smile. She let go of my hand to greet the next student. I walked into the classroom and took my seat next to Josh.

"Hey, Raven." He said with a grin. He had dyed his hair again. He always dyes his hair, it's like his tradition. This time he dyed it from being black with blue streaks to blond with red streaks.

"I see you dyed your hair again.■ I told him touching his hair. He brushed my hand away.

'Yea, black was boring me. Do you like it blond?" He asked.

"Sure. It looks so hot." I said and laugh. "But really, it looks a lot better that way."

"Thanks." He said and rubbed his hand through his hair all cool like. I giggled and the tardy bell rang.

"Aright class. Today I want ye to tell me one thing you learned this year." Mrs. O'Malley told us. "We'll start at this end of the room." She pointed to the left side.

She started with Anna, then Odessa, Cami, Neal, Jordan, Cilia, Mike, Tyler, Callista, Bret, Gabriel, Cora, Nel, and then she finally got to Josh.

"I learned that Raven likes my hair blond with red streaks." He said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Aye, That is...very nice, Josh." Mrs. O'Malley said with a roll of her eyes.

"And lastly, Raveena." She said and I smile.

"Well, what I have learned is that...school lunch is really gross." I said with a disgusting look.

"That is...nice to know as well, Raveena dear." She said and the bell rang. I stood up and walked to the door. I felt something poke me in the back and I jumped.

"EEK!" I turned and looked up to see a grinning Josh behind me. _God! He is such a jerk!_ _And goodness he's gotten tall, I remember in 7th grade I was a lot taller than him. But know he's like 6 something feet tall, and I'm only 5'4. Waaa!_ "What the heck, Josh?"

"I'll see you in 4th hour." He said and walked off. _What a weirdo, an attractive weirdo..._

"You know, Raven, I think he likes you." Odessa said popping up in front of me.

"Remember, Odessa? I tried it with him already, he just isn't very good at sticking with one girl. And I know that which is why I'm not keeping a grudge on him for cheating on me." I said with a dismissive wave of my hand.

"Right." She said and we walked into our 3rd hour class, English, with my favorite teacher, Mrs. Olive.

"Good morning girls!" Mrs. Olive said, enthusiastically, to us as we walked into her class. "How are you?"

"Good." Odessa said.

"GREAT!!" I yelled with a grin.

"That's good to hear, Raven." She said and Odessa and I walked to our seats, which are next to each other.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Odessa asked me.

"For what?"

"Don't tell me you forgot? Remember, Callista and you are staying over at my house tonight."

"Oh, yeah, duh. Well, I was thinking that we could walk to your house after school. Maybe stop at the park, and hang there for a bit."

"That's cool."

"That is what I thought." I laughed and the tardy bell rang. Mrs. Olive walked to the front of the classroom.

"Alright class, I want you to pull out a sheet of paper and write me a farewell letter.■ She said and I tear a piece of paper out of my notebook.

"I'll turn on some music." She walked to her computer and turned on some soothing music. _Hmm, what should I write_... I put my pen to paper and wrote:

_Dear Mrs. Olive,  
I am really excited to graduate! But I will miss some things. Like seeing my friends everyday, and seeing all the boys I like. Ha, ha! My mom says she won'__t be able to stop crying when I move out. Though I don't plan on moving out right away. But still.. I will really miss you, you're just so funny and nice. Well I think that's about it. Sincerely, Raveena L. Hughie_

I put my pen down and walked over to Mrs. Olive's desk. She looked up from her seat. "Um, here you go." I handed her my paper and she took it. I walked back to my seat.

"You're already done?" Odessa asked.

"It wasn't hard." I said and pulled out my drawing notebook. I looked out the window at some bunnies. I stick my tongue out in concentration, just a habit of mine, and start to draw the little bunnies. Everyone tells me I'm great at drawing, and I agree. The bunnies ran off so I had to finish drawing from memory. Minutes later I was done with the picture.

"Lemme see." Odessa said and grabbed the notebook from my hands. "Wow, you are so good."She said and flipped through all of my pictures. From my first sketch of my cat, then my dog, and birds that I had seen. She went through all of my pictures and stopped at one that I had drawn last night.

"What's this?" She asked pointing at the picture. I took it from her to looked at it. I actually had no idea what it was, it just came to my mind. I looked over the picture, it was of an orb that had a chain attached to it. Like a necklace. And above it were a pair of eyes that looked evil.

"You know what? I have no idea what it is of. I must have seen it on a TV show or something."I said and closed my notebook.

"Okay... You know which is my favorite?" She took it and began flipping through the drawings and stopped at the one of a dragon I drew.

"This one. It's Callista's favorite to...yep, so anyway..."She was interrupted by the bell.

"Goodbye everyone, have a great rest of your lives, you're dismissed." Mrs. Olive said and we all run out of the room. Since my next class was homeroom I just put all of my stuff in my locker and went to the class empty handed.

I walked into the classroom and sat down in my seat. Then out of nowhere Josh popped up behind me. "Hey, Raven! It's fancy meeting you here." ⌠

"Yeah, it's real fancy. I see you in this class everyday." I said and he sat down in front of me. "So? Hey, what do we do in English?"

"We write a farewell letter to her. What do we do in History?"

"We have to take this stupid quiz, that I might point out, I failed."

"That's nice,"

"Josh, please get to your seat" We both looked up to see Mrs. Sweet, Even though she isn't all that sweet, standing there.  
⌠

"Yes, ma'am." He said, did a solute, and climbed over the desk to sit down in his seat.

"Alright, homeroom. Today is going to be a sort of fun day. You can do whatever you want today. And when I say whatever you want I mean in the classroom and appropriate." Mrs. Sweet said and everyone, except me, got up to talk to a friend. Man it really sucks to have 10 people in my homeroom, and to make matters worse, I'm the only girl! I sat there with nothing to do since I left all of my things in my locker. Then Neal jumped in front of me.

"Raven, you wanna play-"

"No."

"But you didn't even hear what I was going to ask you."

"I don't care. I don't want to play whatever you are going to ask me to."

"Oh, don't be such a party pooper." Josh said from behind me.

"Fine. What is it you want me to play with you?" I asked and I could feel Josh's hands on my shoulders.

"Wanna play dodge ball?" He asked, quietly, and right in my ear.

"Hmm, let me think..NO! You know I hate that game! I suck at it!!!"

"Oh come on! Mrs. Sweet says that if you don't wanna play than we can't go down to the gym!" He said and I let out a sigh.

"Fine. But I don't wanna be picked last." I said with a pout. He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed the top of my head.

⌠Don't worry, I won't pick you last." He said and let go of me to tell the teacher that I said I wanted to go to the gym.

⌠Alright. Get the dodge balls and head to the gym." Mrs. Sweet said. I stood up and, slowly, walked to the gym behind the others.

When we got to the gym Josh and Neal were the captains. Neal went first and picked Mike. Then it was Josh's turn, and to my surprise he kept his word and picked me. Then Neal picked Gabriel, and Josh picked Bret. Neal picked Caleb, and Josh picked Brice. Neal picked Jordan, and the last one that was picked was Tyler.

"Alright, come on team lets do this!" Josh said and they all ran, except me, to the other side of the gym. Mrs. Sweet sat up the balls in the middle of the floor and blew the whistle.

All of the boys ran to get the balls and I just stood there_. Are you kidding? I ain't going to go and get a ball. I would get out right off the bat!_ A ball cam flying at me and before I knew what happened, I caught it!

⌠Way to go, Raven!" Josh yelled from the bleachers. _He already got out? Idiot_. I looked around to see that Bret and me were the only ones left. Crap! I looked to the other side. Neal was the only one left on his side.

⌠Look out, Raven!"I heard Bret yell and I saw a ball coming right for me. I closed my eyes and felt something land in my arms. I opened my eyes a little to see that I caught it!

⌠WE WON! Way to go, Raven!"Josh said and ran over to me. ⌠You won us the game!" He said and wrapped his arms around me for a victory hug. I slither out of his embrace and throw the ball back to the teacher.

⌠Almost time for the bell to ring. We better head back to the class room." The teacher said and we all left the gym.

⌠Good job, Raven." Brice said and patted me on the head.

⌠Thanks..I guess." I said and the bell rung before we made it to the classroom. Lunchtime! I head down the hall to the lunchroom. I get in line, and lucky me, I was in line behind Amelia, the girl who thinks she is the best thing that has ever happened to the world.

"Hello, Raveena." She said with a snarl.

⌠Hello, Amelia." I said and crossed my arms.

⌠Humph." She flipped her long blond hair and turned around. What the heck is her problem? I get my food and go sit down at a table. Minutes later Odessa, Callista, Akira, and Cami sit down at the table with me.

⌠Hey dudet's." Cami said and I just smile and scarf down my food.

The rest of the school day went by fast. I cleaned out my locker and said my goodbyes to all the teachers. Mrs. Olive was the saddest of all the teachers.

⌠So, Raven, what are you gonna do with your car since your coming over to my house?" Odessa asked me as we walked out of the school. It was very loud from all the yelling around us.

⌠I'll leave it here and get it later." I said and smiled.

⌠Okay. Hey, do you know where the heck Callista is?" She asked and like a strange coincidence she came out of nowhere.

⌠Hey dudet's. You miss me?" She said.

⌠Hey, Odessa, did you hear something?" I asked her jokingly.

⌠No, just a voice that no one cares about." She said and Callista made an angry face. I laughed and hugged her.

⌠Of course we missed you." I said and locked arms with her. "Come, Odessa, we must leave this place." I used my man voice and they started laughing. Odessa grabs my arm and we started walking away.

⌠So where do you want to go? I really don't feel like going home already." Odessa said and I think for a moment.

"How about the park? We haven't been there for like ever."Callista answers.

⌠Sure. That sounds like fun.■ I say and we skip off down the road.

⌠WAIT!!! We forgot our bags!" Callista said and stopped, abruptly.

⌠CRAP!" I said and we all run back to the school. I didn't go inside because my bag was in my truck. I pulled my bag out and walked over to the waiting Odessa, and Callista.

⌠Okay, now let's go to the park." Odessa said and we start walking down the road again. It took us about ten minutes to get to the park. Odessa and Callista had a race to see who would get there faster. _Screw that_._ I am so not running, running sucks butt_! I finally caught up with them and I sat down on the swing. They started racing up and down a hill. They act like stupid little kids...I guess I can't call them stupid, considering.

I started swinging, going back and forth, higher and higher. Then something hit my head, and I heard a thump on the ground. I stopped and looked behind me. There, on the ground was some sort of necklace. I got up and walked over to it.

_Wow, it's so pretty_. It was an orb with a gold chain hooked to it. I picked it up by the chain and looked at it closely. The orb was glowing, like a rainbow, or a sunset. The colors were beautiful. It looks like...

⌠Hey, Raven. What's that?" Callista asked popping up in front of me. I looked up and shook my head and shrugged my shoulders.

⌠Dude, that looks like the necklace in your drawing." Odessa said pulling it from my hands.

⌠I was just thinking that." I said.

⌠I want to see it!" Callista said trying to get it from Odessa's hands. They were pulling at it.

⌠Stop you guys! You might brake it!" I yelled and tried to get it from them. Then, with one hard jerk from all of us, the chain broke off of it and the orb went flying into the air!

⌠Try to catch it! Don't lose it!" I said and tried to grab it, but it stopped in mid air.

⌠Wha-" Everything around us went silent and nothing was moving. "What just happened?" Odessa asked with wide eyes.

⌠I'm not sure.."I said.

"one." I heard a female voice say coming from nowhere.

⌠Please tell me you didn't hear that too?" Callista said with a gulp.

⌠two." again the voice came.

⌠Uh, huh. I heard it." I said and looked around for the voice's owner.

⌠three."

⌠Wonder what she's counting for?" Odessa said all stupid like.

⌠four."

"Who cares!" I said.

⌠five."

⌠Why isn't anything moving? Look at that bird, its not moving!" Callista said and grabbed my arm.

⌠six."

⌠Stop shaking, Callista, I'm sure it's nothing.." I said, trying to believe it myself.

⌠seven."

⌠EEK! I don't wanna die!" Callista screamed, practically crying.

⌠eight."

⌠You aint gonna die! Shut up!" I screamed.

⌠nine."

⌠I hope she

s not counting to ten..." Odessa said, but was interrupted by the girl's voice.

⌠And it is ten. Push way, push way." There was a flash of light and the orb broke into three pieces. I then found myself falling, falling into darkness.

⌠Raveena!"I heard Callista scream, feet away.

⌠Callista!" I screamed and reached for her hand. She reached out to, but only an inch away, I missed her hand and she was engulfed in the darkness. "CALLISTA!" Then I could see Odessa feet away, she vanished into the darkness too.

My eyes felt heavy, I couldn't keep them open any longer. I closed them and felt my arms and legs go numb.

_What's happening? Callista, Odessa, where are you? I don't want to die...Mommy..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two Raveena 

The ground was wet, cold, and soft. I was too tired to move. But, as I laid there, I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. Something hard hit my back and I opened my eyes.

⌠Owey!" I turned to my side and saw my bag pack laying next to me. I sat up and rubbed my head. What the heck just happened? It was dark out, But there was light, must of been coming from the moon. I looked at the ground. I was sitting in grass. Wet, cold, bluish colored grass.

I looked up into the sky. It was nighttime, the stars were glowing bright in the sky. I saw my shadow in front of me, which meant the light source was behind me. I turned my head and my eyes went wide. There were two large gray moons in the sky.

⌠What in gods name?" I rubbed my eyes. It wasn't my imagination. There were two moons in front of me. One was bigger than the other and it was lower in the sky. The other one was a bit smaller than the first one, and it was a bit above the first one.

⌠This must be a very, very, detailed dream." I stood up and fell backwards from the sudden pressure of my weight. "OWEY! What the heck? Why do I feel like I haven't moved for days?" I stood up and tried again. This time I didn't fall so I grabbed my bag and stretched my arms. I looked at my surroundings. There was a very high hill that had trees, a forest maybe, at the top. Then there was an open field of grass. I could only see grass for miles, it seemed.

My choices were a field that I could actually see where I was going, or a forest that could have wolves and other dangerous animals. I thought about it for a few minutes then decided to walk in the field. I started walking and I noticed that my bag was a lot heavier than it was earlier. I sat it on the ground and started dragging it. The night was cold, and wet. The wind blew every once in a while, which made me shiver. I kept walking, taking breaks to rest every so often. As the time went by the moons shifted places in the sky. Soon the dark became light from the sun's light.

The moons were no longer in the sky, and the sun was appearing over the horizon. I slowed down from fatigued, it felt like no matter how much I walked there was nothing to walk to. I was about to collapse, but I could now see a low hill that looked like it had a road on it. I walked faster towards the hill. I climbed up, and surely enough there was a dirt road.

⌠Thank god!" I laid down next to the road and closed my eyes. I pulled my bag underneath my head and fell asleep.

⌠Hey, girly, what in Light are you doing down there?" I opened my eyes to the voice. I could see a figure, but the sun must have been above her, for I could only see her figure.

⌠I...(yawn)...was sleeping." I said and rubbed my eyes.

⌠Well I could tell that. I meant what in Light are you doing out here? You aren't a demon are you? No, no possible way of that. You are to human looking." The woman said and helped me to my feet.

The moment I stood up my jaw gaped open. She was about a foot shorter than me. She was old, and, um, plump. She had on a blouse and a long skirt with flower designs on it. She had braided long gray hair and a sun hat. She smiled at me.

⌠Um, where am I?" I asked looking around. _Oh, man! Then that means last night wasn't a dream!  
_

⌠Are you lost, girl? You are about 2 miles south of Dray, and 25 miles north of Metronos." She told me.

⌠Oh." _Metronos? Dray? Where the heck are they? I've never heard of those towns_. "So, um, which way is south?"

⌠Silly. How do you get around without knowing your directions? South is that way." She pointed behind me down the road.

⌠So, if I had went that way." I pointed north. "I wouldn't arrive at a town for another 25 miles?"

⌠Yes. And sweetie, you should know that Metronos isn't a town for humans like us. It's where Lord Vash lives." She said and started walking south, so I followed her.

⌠Why do you say humans like us?"

⌠That is where demons live, like the fox race, since of course Lord Vash is a fox himself."

⌠Demons?"

⌠Girl, have you been living in a hole? Loose your memory or something?"

⌠I guess so...what about the other town?"

⌠Dray? Well that is where I live. Dray is a very small town where both humans and demons live, peacefully."

⌠Oh.."

⌠Come now, girl, what do you remember?"

⌠Um..." _well for starters, nothing! I think you're the one confused_. "Well, not really anything."

⌠Do you know your name?"

⌠Yes."

⌠Well?"

⌠What?"

⌠What is it?"

"My name?"

"Yes."

⌠Oh, it's Raveena, but you can call me Raven."

⌠Wow, that name just rolls off the tongue, Rrrr-aveena!"

⌠I guess."

⌠Well, Raveena, my name is Sally, but everyone calls me granny. Feel free to."

⌠Okay, granny." I smiled.

⌠Come, come. I will have you over for dinner at my humble home. I will tell you everything that you cannot remember." She clasped her hands together and started walking faster, so I started to walk faster too.

_For an old lady she sure can move!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Odessa 

My whole body ached, like when you exercise and you haven't in a very long time. I don't remember what happened to me, I just remember screams. Opening my eyes I could feel cold water around me. The water surrounded me, I looked up. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the light.

I could hear footsteps running in the water. I didn't dare move, my body hurt too much to stand. I heard them stop. By what I could here there was more than one person. Something sharp poked me in the back. My body flinched and I made a squeak.

⌠Girl! Stand up at once!" I heard a booming males voice yell to me from behind me.

"..." I tried to sit up but my body was too weak.

⌠Stand!!" He ordered again.

⌠I can't!" I yelled before I could stop myself.

⌠What do you mean you can't?" A younger, calmer males voice asked from behind me.

⌠My, my body hurts a lot." I said quietly.

⌠Ha! Wimp! Stand, I do not care!" The meaner voice said and kicked my side. I rolled over onto my back. A tremor of pain shot through my body.

⌠OW!" I couldn't help but scream. I got a good look at the men now. There were five men, not only the two. They all had swords pointed at me as if I were an animal about to attack. Which I felt like I would any minute.

⌠Now, on your feet!" The large man in the middle yelled as he poked his sword in my leg.  
I gulped and tried to stand up. My body ached so bad I wanted to scream. I lost my balance in the water and slipped back. I awaited the fall that never came. I looked behind me. One of the soldiers was holding me up from behind.

⌠Careful now." He whispered and helped me back onto my feet. I could stand now. "What are you doing down here?■ the same man asked.

⌠I...I'm not really all that sure...where is here?" I asked looking at the strange place. Looked like an overly huge basement, or something. But there was water flowing everywhere, that looked like waterfalls.

⌠How can you not know?!" The large man asked.

⌠General, please. Let me handle this."The other man that helped me said.

⌠Fine, Lieutenant." The large man said and gave me a scary glare.

⌠Alright. So, miss, what do you mean you don't know where here is if you are here right now?" He asked.

⌠Well, I don't remember. What is this place?"

⌠This is the waterway underneath the town of Metronos." He said.

⌠Waterway? Oh duh, I know what that is! Never mind. But I really don't know how I got down here."

⌠I say we take her to the dungeon, just in case."The large man said and he grabbed my arms and started dragging me somewhere.

⌠Wait! I promise I am not here to do anyone harm!" I squealed trying to keep my pants from falling down.

⌠We can't prove that. You're probably another one of those human mercenaries that came here to kill Lord Vash." The man said with a laugh.

⌠Mercenary? Are you crazy?!"

⌠Nope, but the last mercenary that came was a wimpy looking thing like you, and he still got very close to getting Lord Vash." He said turning down a hallway that was very cold.

⌠Yeah, but it's not like Lord Vash wouldn't have been able to take care of him himself." One of the other soldiers said and they all laughed.

⌠True, true." The large man said.

⌠Oh come on! I don't even know what this Vash guy looks like!" I said and the men stopped suddenly.

⌠Listen, girl, no one can dare call Lord Vash just his name, you must always say "Lord"!" The man yelled.

⌠Okay...well, I don't know who "Lord" Vash is!"

⌠How can you not know?" He asked,

⌠I just don't."

⌠Liar!" He said and opened a large door. He abruptly threw me in and I hit the wall, hard. My head spun.

⌠Have fun rotting in here for the rest of your life!" He said and they all laughed as they walked away.

I leaned my head against the wall. It was dirty and it smelled of something bad. I turned my head to the left and I felt a scream bubble up into my throat.

⌠AAAAAAAA!" I backed myself into the corner on the opposite side of the room. There was a skeleton sitting there with its jaw broken off, and bugs crawling all over it. I could feel my breathing get out of control. The skeleton was staring at me. I wanted to close my eyes and make it go away, but I knew it wouldn't work.

I closed my eyes anyway. I let myself calm down a little. But my calmness went away when I felt something crawl onto my shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head. I was face to face with a huge tarantula. I stood up and quickly brushed the thing off my shoulder. I started running and ran into something, big.

⌠Hey. What do you think you're doing?" I opened my eyes to see some sort of creature.

⌠AAAAAA!" I screamed again and fell backwards.

⌠What?" It said.

⌠Hey, tell the new girl to keep it down! I'm trying to sleep over here!" I heard another voice say from somewhere else.

⌠What is your problem girl?" I think it was a man by the tone of its voice.

⌠I-I don't really know...who are you?"

⌠Me? I'm just a criminal, well in stupid Vash's eyes. I didn't even do nothin'wrong, see. I was hungry so I stool a loaf of bread from one of his soldiers and was put in here."

⌠Really? That's too bad." I took a good look at him. He was like a dog, or something. He was standing on hind legs, but he still looked like a dog. A ware wolf, maybe. He had on regular clothes except they were worn out.

⌠So why is a little girl like you doing down here?"

⌠You know what? I have no idea. I was minding my own business and must have fallen asleep, and I woke up in a waterway. Those soldier guys thought I was a mercenary or sumtin and threw me in here."

⌠That sucks. By the way I'm Marc. You?"

⌠Oh, I'm Odessa, nice to meet you, Marc."

⌠Likewise. Here I will show you around." He offered his hand. I took it, slowly, and started walking with him.

⌠This is the door that you came in here from. And one of the three ways to get in here." He pointed to a large door that was shut tightly. "That over there is where you can go to the bathroom." He pointed to a little room with a small hole in the floor. I gagged from the smell that came from it. "That there is the social room. Also where idiots try to plan their escape." He pointed to another room that was occupied by several strange creatures, but not all looked like him. "Over there are the sleeping quarters." He pointed to a room that was occupied with some other creatures. "And that there is the water fountain. The water is disgusting, but it keeps you hydrated." He pointed to a fountain that was large. There were men around it drinking, and making gagging noises.

⌠Marc? How come there aren't any women here?"

⌠Well for one, women don't commit very many crimes, and for two, this isn't where they usually take the women when the do make a crime. Which brings up a very good question, why in Lights name did they put you in here?"

⌠Maybe they were in a hurry." I shrugged my shoulders.

⌠Oh well, it doesn't matter to me."

⌠You're a strange one you are."

⌠Hahahaha." I laughed and walked over to a bench to sit down.

⌠Didn't you say there are other ways out of here?"

⌠Yea. There down that tunnel. Don't go down there, I worn you, that is where the major criminals are. The ones that need to be here."

⌠Oh, okay. I will not go down there then."

⌠Good mind, good mind. Oh, by the way miss Odessa, what in Light are those garments you have on?"

⌠What? My jeans?"

⌠They are strange. Do you come from somewhere else?"

⌠Apparently." _Maybe a whole different world_...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four: Callista 

⌠Hey lady, hey, wake up. Lady!" My head pounded. I rubbed my eyes and opened them. Standing above me were two faces.

⌠AAA!" I screamed and shot up. The two kids squealed and held onto each other.

⌠Don't kill us!" They screamed.

⌠Huh?"

⌠You mean you're not gonna eat us alive for breakfast?" One of them said. _They're just kids. Very small kids. With raccoon tails...wait, raccoon tails?  
_

⌠Of course I'm not gonna eat you. Where am I?" I looked around the room. I was in a small room, in a bed. The room was made out of logs, like a log cabin.

⌠You're in our house. I'm Luna, and that's my twin brother Lunar." The one with short black hair said. _So she's a girl. Explains the dress._

⌠I'm Callista. Nice to meet you...I have to get this off my chest, are you two raccoons?"

⌠Yep. Were raccoon demons. Our mama and papa died two years ago, when we were three." Lunar said and held up three fingers.

⌠I'm sorry to hear that."

⌠Don't be. We are used to it. So, how did you do that neato trick?" Luna asked with wide eyes.

⌠Trick?"

⌠You know, the one where you appeared out of the sky and fall to the ground?" Lunar said.

⌠Huh?"

⌠That's how you got here. We saw you fall to the ground when we were out hunting. Are you a witch?" Luna asked climbing up onto the bed with me. _Goodness they are small, they can't be three feet tall!  
_

⌠No. I am not a witch! I am a normal...um, human being."

⌠Okay. So you aren't a witch and you wont eat us. That's a relief." Lunar said jumping onto the bed to.

⌠Yup. So, um, would you kids be a dear and tell me if there was a bag that came here with me too?" Please say there was. My cell phone is in there.

⌠Hmm.." They both gave faces like they were thinking.

⌠Was there?"

⌠Now that you mention it, I heard something hit the ground near you when you landed. Maybe it was your bag." Luna told me and I climbed out of bed. I almost lost balance from the shift of weight.

⌠Can you take me to where you found me?" They nodded their heads and jumped off the bed. They both got on each side of me and grabbed my hands and started pulling me out of the room.  
_Their hands are so tiny, and hairy. They are so soft. Where am I? This can't be my world, no way._

⌠So how did you guys get me into the house?"

⌠We had Molly carry you." Luna said with a grin.

⌠Molly?"

⌠Yep. She's our guardian. She is a big cat demon. You'll probably see her some time later."Luna continued.

⌠Really? I love cats, they're so pretty." I said and they both giggled a bit. "So do you guys live out here all by yourselves?"

⌠Well, pretty much, 'sept for all the animals and demons living in the forest." Lunar said and stopped.

⌠Here." Luna said.

⌠Here?"

⌠Right here." Luna said again.

⌠Will you help me look for it. My bag is pink."

⌠Okay, if it's pink it shouldn't take to long to find" Lunar said and dashed off into the field.

⌠Bye." Luna said and left me alone to look. The time went by, and I still didn't find a single trace of my bag. The sun was high up in the sky now, and I was tired. I want to sleep. I want to go home. I wonder if mom and dad have figured out that I'm not there anymore?

⌠Callista! I found it!" I looked at a pink bag moving towards me. Then it stopped in front of me. I picked it up and see Luna underneath it. She is so small that the bag is bigger than her.

⌠Thanks." I said and unzipped the bag. I dumped everything out onto the ground. I saw my phone fall out. I picked it up and looked at it. What in the world? The screen on the phone was froze, and it still said May 25, 2008. I pressed a button, but nothing happened. "I wonder..." The world froze when the strange voice started counting...I wonder if it is still frozen?

⌠Something wrong with your phone?" Lunar asked.

⌠Wait, you know what this is?"

⌠Well, duh. We have a phone too. But it doesn't look nothing like that. But, I guess that's a new one." Lunar told me.

⌠Really...do you think I could see it a minute?"

⌠It's back at the house, but yeah sure." Lunar said and I gathered up all of my stuff. At least I had clothes packed in it too.

We got to the house and Luna went to get the phone. She came back with it. She handed it to me. It was orange and looked a bit like a remote to a TV. I wonder how you use it?

⌠Um.."

⌠Here." Lunar said and took the phone from me.

⌠This button turns it on." He pressed a big blue button, and a hologram type thing came out of the top of the phone. "Then you press this button to get to the phone book."

⌠The phone book's built in?"

⌠Duh. It updates every time someone gets a new number." Luna answered for Lunar.

⌠Neat." I said and took it again. "How do you get to a certain person without going through the whole thing?"

⌠You press the letter the name starts with, or just type in the whole name." Lunar said and for some reason left the house.

⌠Kay." I type in Raveena. It said there were twenty-three people named Raveena. I looked through them all, and she wasn't there. _Well duh. Of course she ain't there_. "Here. I don't need it anymore."

⌠Not find who you wanted?" Luna asked.

⌠Yup."

⌠That sucks. Come on I want to show you something." Luna said and grabbed my hand.

⌠What?"

⌠You'll see." She said and pulled me outside.

⌠Lunar, did you get her?"

⌠Yep." He answered and appeared behind us with a huge tiger thing behind him. (If u know who kirara is on inuyasha, she looks like her)

⌠W-what is that?"

⌠That's Molly." Luna said and ran over to her. She patted her large head and Molly licked her face. ⌠Ha, ha. Stop that!" Molly was at least 6 feet tall, and very muscular. She had beautiful white fur with black streaks on her feet. She had two tails that also had streaks on them. She walked over to me and sniffed me.

⌠Don't worry she's friendly." Luna said and walked over to me.

⌠You know, if you are looking for someone, Molly said she will help you."

⌠Huh? Really? How?"

⌠She can fly really fast." She said and Molly looked like she grinned.

⌠She can, fly?"

⌠Yep." Luna said. "You can ride her like a horse.■ She urged me to get on Molly's back."

⌠Okay." I climbed onto her back and she jumped up in the air and started flying away.

⌠Waaaaaa!"

⌠I hope you find who you're looking for, Callista!" I heard Luna yell to me waving. Lunar was waving to. I waved back, and grabbed a hold of Molly's neck. She roared and went higher in the sky.

⌠Thanks, Molly." I kissed her head and noticed that my bag was hanging on her neck. _At least I have all my things. Those little terds must have planned this from the start. Oh well. _


End file.
